Comportamiento Humano
by Apolonia86
Summary: Cuando no tenía que pensar en las cosas que hizo, todo era más sencillo. Pero invadido por los recuerdos y por su incapacidad de volver a ser lo que fue, mostrando como Juunana-gou aprende a cambiar poco a poco. Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma.


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Comportamiento Humano**

_(Human behavior)_

Un fic Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

_Si alguna vez te acercas a un humano_  
_Y la conducta humana_  
_Está lista_  
_Está dispuesta a confundirse_  
_Oh, yo y mi cabeza después de..._

* * *

Era un hermoso brillante, luminoso y soleado día. Ni una nube empañaba la perfección de fondo del cielo azul arriba, el sol brillaba con una luminosidad constante que calentaba la piel en un toque. El canto de los pájaros cerca de los árboles, y una suave, fácil brisa soplaba.

Juunana-gou estaba sentado sobre una roca y miraba la bendita escena pastoral, deseando con todo su corazón virtual por una única oportunidad poder hacer explotar cada partícula en humo en el olvido.

Alzó a un delgado dedo hasta tocar su garganta. Sí, todavía ahí —el collar que mantenía sus energías, impidiéndole poder generar explosiones, manteniendo su fuerza y sentidos hasta un nivel humano normales —que, para él, era la segunda mejor opción que ser enterrado bajo tierra diez millas. Con la maldita cosa, ni siquiera podía reunir suficiente energía como para volar. No podía obtener un buen control sobre la banda, y tratar de sacar el disco de plata se sentía como tratar de arrancarse su propia garganta. Tenía que estar adjuntado a su sintético sistema nervioso. Maldito ese Gajetto bastardo por ser demasiado inteligente.

No era que Juunana estaba totalmente "humanizada." Todavía no necesitaba comer o dormir. No se cansaba. No siente calor o frío. No podía ser herido por algo que podría mutilar o matan a un simple humano —ni siquiera las balas o fuego podría perforar su impecable piel. Era superior a lo que había sido alguna vez en todos los sentidos. Él podría fácilmente matar a un humano normal simplemente por golpearlo hasta morir con los puños, o pateándolos hasta que sus huesos se derrumben y su sangre fluya por debajo de sus pies.

Pero tendría que matarlos de uno en uno, con sus propias manos, y si empezaba de a uno, una docena o más sin duda alguna se apresuraría a su víctima la ayuda. Era más duro que cualquiera de ellos, pero números podrían abrumarlo. También estaba la consideración que si se optaba por sacar este tipo de atención a sí mismo, la palabra saldría —y de nuevo a sus enemigos. Los luchadores que una había destruido sin esfuerzo se habían vuelto incalculablemente más poderosos. E incluso su propia hermana, su gemela...

Detuvo ese pensamiento incluso mientras la conocida dolorosa torcida sensación comenzó profunda en su pecho. Eso era otra cosa que odiaba sobre ser reactivado. Sentimientos. No los había tenido por la mayoría del tiempo. Enfado e ira, sí, los conocía y le gustaban. Se recordó riendo mientras conducía uno de los aero-coches humanos para matar a sus víctimas, riendo sin una sonrisa en su rostro, una risa que era casi gritando. Pero sin sentir nada más—miedo, tristeza, soledad, dolor... esos no eran precisamente bienvenidos. No sabía lo era ser feliz, pero él alejó el sentimiento de la felicidad porque sabía muy bien cualquier cosa que fuera, no duraría.

No podía recordar ser otra cosa de la que era. Gero los había hecho lo que eran, a su hermana y a él mismo, y ello lo habían odiado por todo eso. Gero les habían robado su identidad, su humanidad, sus recuerdos, dándoles a cambio números y fantástico poder y un ardiente deseo de destruir todo lo que se les resistiera. Ha sido fácil de matar. Fácil.

Y había sido divertido. Una amarga sonrisa torció su llena boca mientras recordaba lo divertido que había sido asesinar. Había odiado a los humanos con la totalidad de su alma artificial, los odiaba mucho más de lo que su hermana nunca los había odiado, los odiaba sin saber o preguntarse o preocuparse por qué. Los odiaba; los mató; murieron. Esto había sido suficiente para él.

Fácil.

Ellos no le tenían miedo a la destrucción, no había fuerza que pudiera superarlos. Uno por uno los defensores del mundo habían caído, y entonces el mundo mismo estuvo a sus pies. Durante veinte años había sido su campo de juegos, su campo de muerte. Luego, el mocoso de cabello púrpura había vuelto a aparecer, después de una larga ausencia, y de forma descuidada y los destruyó a los dos. Así de fácil.

Después de largos años en el suelo, revivieron, y eligieron sus lados. Juuhachi-gou había elegido una vida de paz, convirtiéndose en la amiga de sus antiguos enemigos. Juunana-gou había hecho su elección, también, y había muerto por ella. Una vez más.

Y ahora, aquí estaba. Cautivo, esclavizado, inútil. Solo.

Con excepción de—

"¡Buenos días, Juu-kun!" Chiara llamó, su voz tan brillante como los pájaros cantando en el aire. Él no se preocupó en mirar alrededor mientras ella se acercaba. "Voy a la ciudad para recoger algunos suministros. ¿Te gustaría venir?"

Fingió no haberla escuchado, esperando que entienda la indirecta y se fuera. Cuando no lo hizo, miró en torno a ella. La brisa movía su llama rizos color rojo fuego de forma descuidada hacia su amplios ojos azules. Ella lo miró con la misma tranquila, esperanzada adoración que él había visto la primera vez que había abierto los ojos en el tanque de regeneración y echado su primer vistazo a su rostro.

Abrió su boca para interrumpirla con un fuerte rechazo. "¿Por qué no? Las compras tienen que ser más emocionante que estar sentado aquí viendo crecer la hierba." Él parpadeó, ligeramente sorprendido por las palabras que había pronunciado. No había sido lo que intentó decir en absoluto.

Ella sonrió. "Bueno, ¡vamos!" Su diminuta mano tomó la de él y lo llevó hacia el arreglado pero utilizable coche que Gajetto había construido para sustituir el camión en ruinas. Incapaz de resistir a su mayor fuerza, Juunana sólo podía seguir.

* * *

_Definitivamente no hay lógica_  
_A la conducta humana_  
_Pero todavía no_  
_Pero aún de manera irresistible_  
_Y yo y yo no podemos..._

_Y no hay un mapa..._  
_Tan incierto..._

* * *

Chiara condujo. No le ofreció a Juunana tomar el volante, y él no iba a pedirlo. Él se apoyó en el asiento de pasajero, sus botas sobre la guantera, con las las manos detrás de la cabeza y dejando que el viento sople sobre él. El curso de su viaje agitaba su camiseta y volaba su cabello hacia atrás en ondeantes mechas de seda negra.

"Me gusta realmente más este coche el camión," dijo Chiara. "No habría durado mucho más tiempo de todos modos, y papá necesitaba una excusa para construir uno nuevo. Dice que podría pintar el coche de un solo color eventualmente, pero no creo que lo haga. Siempre está demasiado ocupado en su laboratorio como para preocuparse mucho acerca de la apariencia de las cosas. Es afortunado que yo sea buena en el mantenimiento de la casa o quien sabe como se vería el lugar... "

Juunana se inclinó un poco más para ver el terreno pasar por debajo de ellos. Todavía había notables cicatrices de las viejas batallas, del largo alboroto, pero la tierra estaba lentamente curándose incluso mientras los humanos reconstruían sus ciudades e incrementaban su número. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Casi cinco años? Apenas un parpadeo en la vida de un _androide_, pero ya nuevos edificios y torres se alzaban a lo largo del horizonte, mostrando que focos de civilización floreciente estuvieron ahí alguna vez ahora estaban reviviendo un terreno estéril y destruyendo escombros.

"...realmente olvidé comer _cualquier cosa_ el otro día, y le dije, '¡Papá! ¡Los _androides_ no tienen que comer, pero los humanos sí! ¿Realmente quieres que camine por aquí y te encuentre en el piso muerto de hambre?" "Así que finalmente acordó en establecer un temporizador que timbre a la hora del almuerzo para que pueda al menos tener una comida decente al día, y..."

Se preguntó de brazos cruzados si alguno de los humanos en el pueblo lo reconocerían. No recordaba haber dejado suficientes supervivientes que pudieran identificarlo efectivamente, pero durante su breve reaparición hubieron quienes lograron verlo en la televisión, o de una distancia segura. Tal vez gritarían y huirían en el terror, tal vez lo atacarían, o tal vez simplemente se negarían a creer la evidencia de sus ojos. Auto engaño. Los humanos eran buenos en eso.

"...A veces realmente siento lástima por los humanos normales. Quiero decir, se enferman, tienen frío y hambre y cansancio, también. Debe ser horrible sentirse de esa manera. Aún así..." Suave suspiro. "Sólo una vez, me gustaría saber qué se siente estar con hambre. Puedo comer, quiero decir, y me gusta la forma en que algunas cosas saben y no me gustan otras. Espárragos, por ejemplo—yuck. Pero realmente _necesitar_ comer, y que duela no tener nada que comer... ¿me pregunto qué se siente? Me pregunto si..."

Si todo lo demás fallaba, Juunana pensó divertido, siempre podía apuntar a sus atacantes con Chiara y dejarla hablar hasta la muerte.

* * *

_Son terriblemente malhumorados_  
_Oh, el comportamiento humano_  
_Entonces de repente se ponen felices_  
_Y después de pasar mi cabeza..._

* * *

El aero-coche había rondado sin problemas en un estacionamiento y se iluminaba con una gracia que desmentía su torpe esbozo. Chiara saltó sin molestarse en abrir la puerta, agarró una cesta de la parte de atrás, y sonrió a Juunana-gou. "¿Vendrás a la tienda conmigo?"

"No."

"Está bien entonces." Su soleado humor alegraba, Chiara caminó al mercado con un rebote primaveral en su paso.

Tan pronto como ella se había ido, Juunana se descruzó del asiento y saltó. La ciudad era realmente poco más que un pueblo, los edificios demasiado brillantes y nuevos para ser de larga data, pero había un sorprendente número de personas. Aún más sorprendente era el hecho que la mayoría de ellos había perdido esa embrujada, cazadora, furtiva mirada que había dominado la especie durante tantos años. No había miradas cautelosas sobre la cabeza, no corrían para protegerse en caso de una sombra sobre el sol, no había gritos de _¡¡Androides!!_ cortando el aire.

Juunana se apoyó contra la pared del coche, cruzó sus brazos y miró a la muchedumbre durante un tiempo. Eran jóvenes, en su mayoría, adultos jóvenes y adolescentes, y unos cuantos niños. Ninguno parecía descuidado, sin embargo; aquellos que él veía estaban obviamente limpios, bien alimentados y cuidados. La observación no debería haber significado nada para él, pero lo hizo sentir tanto bien como malas en formas que no podía justificar.

Un grito puso sus truncados sentidos alerta. No podía estar seguro, pero—sí. Allí, de nuevo, un estridente grito femenino. Miró por encima de su hombro al mercado, pero no había señal de Chiara, y el sonido estaba llegando desde mucho más abajo en la calle. Oídos humanos normales no hubieran sido capaz de oírlo, pero evidentemente sus sentidos aún eran algo más agudos que eso.

Caminó a través de la multitud y giró un par de esquinas, encontrándose de pie en la boca de un estrecho callejón de paredes de ladrillo. Una niña de no más de catorce acorralada contra la pared trasera, su largo cabello rubio trigo cayendo a través de la mitad derecha de su rostro. Sus delgados brazos estaban cruzados sobre sus pequeños pechos; su blusa había sido abierta y rasgada, sin duda por uno de los tres jóvenes con chaquetas de cuero que estaban alrededor de ella, impidiéndole su escape y burlándose de ella.

"Vamos, no seas tímida," el mayor dijo —probablemente dieciséis o algo así, ya mostrando un rastrojo de crecimiento en la barba de su rostro. "No vamos a herirte, sólo queremos hacerte pasar un buen momento."

"Te gustará," aseguró el delgado, riendo. "A todas las niñas les gusta una vez que prueban nuestro sabor."

"Por favor," la niña sollozó, "por favor déjenme sola. Prometo que no le diré a nadie, sólo por favor váyanse..."

"Aw, ¿cuál es el problema, dulce?" El gordo, una cabeza más chico que el mayor, se movió para tocarle el hombro con una rechoncha palma. Ella se encogió contra los ladrillos, llorando. "¿Eres virgen? Bueno, ¿eres?"

Ella lloró y asintió.

"¡Woo HOO! ¡Carne fresca!" El alto frotó sus manos. "Aléjense, muchachos, estoy a punto de dar nuestra pequeña flor una lección—"

"_¡¡__HEYEEE!!_" El flaco cayó duro mientras se encontraba estrellado con la cara contra la pared de ladrillo. La niña gritó y cayó de rodillas, aún cubriéndose con sus brazos. El muchacho cayó al suelo a su lado, sangrado copiosamente de la nariz y la boca.

"¿Qué demonios...?" Los otros dos miraron alrededor.

Juunana estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, la cabeza gacha, sus ojos pálidos brillando en la media luz de la calle. No dijo una palabra.

El obvio líder se burló. "Espera tu turno, muchachito. Cuando terminemos, puedes tener lo que quede de ella. A menos... a menos ¿que _tú_ quieras que _nosotros _te demos un trabajito?"

Juunana se rió de ellos. Los tontos.

"¡Déjeme acabarlo, jefe!" dijo el gordo.

"Sí, seguro. Él se ve más de tu tipo de todos modos." El alto se agachó y tomó a la chica que había estado tratando de gatear lejos de él por libertad. "Ahora, no huyas, bonita-bonita. No es amable escaparte de tu cita."

El muchacho gordo agrietó sus nudillos y arrojó un puño a Juunana de lleno en la mandíbula. Él ni siquiera se movió.

"Owowowowow _Owowowowow_mi mano ¡me rompí mi maaaano_!_" El gordo cayó, acunando sus rotos dedos. "¡Él es como un muro de acero o algo!"

El líder de la banda suspiró y empujó a la chica a una esquina. "No te muevas," le advirtió, "o será peor para ti cuando te atrape." Sacó un largo afilado cuchillo y tomó posición. "Bueno, bonito, vamos a bailar."

Juunana-gou sólo estaba de pie allí. Ni siquiera parpadeaba.

"Hey, ¿no crees que te cortaré? Voy a estropear tu bonito rostro tan mal que tu propia madre se correrá gritando. ¡Vamos, vamos!"

Sin respuesta.

"Bueno, tú lo pediste—" La hoja apareció, brillando color plata, y se arqueó hacia el rostro de Juunana. Cortó a través del aire donde él había estado de pie un instante antes del movimiento.

"¿Huh?" Antes que el bandido se diera cuenta su enemigo ahora estaba _detrás de_él, una fuerte mano cerrada sobre su muñeca y dobló dolorosamente su brazo izquierdo hasta detrás de su espalda. Él gritó mientras los ligamentos se tensaban, y ondeó su cuchillo salvajemente. Otra mano se apoderó de esa muñeca y comenzó a acercar la cuchilla más... y más cerca de su _propio_rostro. Vio el cuchillo brillar, su borde mortalmente afilado mientras que lentamente se acercaba hacia su garganta. No pudo alejarse, no podía luchar contra la fuerza en las manos que lo mantenían prisionero. "No... aw, hombre, no, _por favor..."_El cuchillo acarició la carne tierna bajo su barbilla, y él comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente. Sintió su vejiga aflojarse, y se mojó él mismo.

El agarre en su navaja se hizo más fuerte, rompiendo los frágiles huesos. Su mano soltó la hoja, y de pronto fue puesto en libertad y arrojado hacia adelante, arrojado contra la pared. Se acurrucó contra los duros ladrillos, sangrado y apestando en su propia orina, mirando al intocado extraño que estaba de pie entre los tres caídos bandidos.

El extraño habló, entonces. Una palabra. "_Váyanse._"

De alguna manera el alto líder y el gordo lacayo lograron encontrar sus pies. Sin una palabra tomaron a su medio consciente delgado camarada poniéndolo de pie, y huyeron a la dura luz del mediodía sin correr el riesgo de mirar hacia atrás.

La niña tenía su cabeza hacia abajo, llorando suavemente, y lloró cuando la sombra cayó sobre ella. Cuando no fue maltratada o violada en el momento, se arriesgó a levantar la vista. Tragó, duro, y miró el lacio cabello obturando su visión. "Q... ¿quién...?" tartamudeó. "¿Por qué ...?"

Juunana no tenía respuesta para darle. Con su cabello fuera de sus ojos, no se parecía tanto a—

_( Por favor Jet ellos se han ido ahora nos podemos ir ahora Jet )_

"¡Espera...!" La chica lo llamó mientras él se daba vuelta, pero en momentos se encontraba fuera de su vista.

* * *

_Pero oh, participar en el intercambio_  
_De la emoción humana_  
_Es cada tan satisfactorio_  
_Y dando vuelta mi cabeza, oh_

_Y no hay un mapa..._  
_Inexplorado..._

_Comportamiento humano..._

* * *

Caminó fuera de la ciudad en una dirección totalmente aleatoria. No quería saber qué camino hacía. Sólo quería irse, huir, escapar— ¿de qué?

Había salvado a una niña de violación o peor, sabía eso, pero no sabía _por qué_ lo había hecho. ¿Fue sólo por la oportunidad de lastimar a unos pocos humanos ordinarios sin ser castigado por ello? ¿Por qué sólo no había matado a idiotas? A nadie le hubiera preocupado. Tres niños de la calle menos, más o menos, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Por lo demás, ¿por qué no había matado a la niña simplemente, también?

La niña. Tenía el cabello como—

_No_.

Siguió caminando, manteniendo sus piernas en movimiento a un ritmo mecánico.

No significa una maldita cosa. Él no era ningún héroe, ningún salvador de desvalidos. Había querido una excusa para luchar contra algo, para sacar sus frustraciones, y los vándalos le habían proporcionado una oportunidad. La única parte que la niña había desempeñado fue señalar su atención por sus gritos—

Gritos como—

Gritos. Un estridente, alto, poderoso grito que hizo eco una y otra vez.

_No mires, Crys, no la mires, no la—_

_—Tengo miedo, Jet—_

_—No podemos permanecer aquí—_

_—Tanto frío, no puedo respirar—_

_—salvará a tu hermana, tendrás lo que quieres, y tendré lo que quiero..._

Fue la última—una voz demasiado conocida y demasiado odiada—que rompió su silencio. "Cállate, Gero, ¡¡_cállate!!" _Juunana gritó salvajemente al vacío paisaje. "Cuando quiera tu opinión, ¡excavaré tu cadáver y lo sacaré a golpes de ti!"

_Pero tu_ si _obtuviste lo que querías, ¿verdad?_El recuerdo de las palabras de Gero eran como ácido, quemándolo y pudriéndolo. Vivirán_ para siempre, muchacho, y nunca pasarán hambre o de frío o se asustarán de nuevo._ _No hay nada que pueda hacerte daño, nada puede detenerte._

"¡Déjame solo!"

_Me debes tu vida._ _Tu existencia._ _Podría haber dejado a tu hermana morir._

_"¡No toques a mi hermana!"_

"¡Juu-kun!"

Él se dio vuelta, levantando el polvo a sus pies, dispuesto a matar o a ser destrozado en el intento—

Chiara estaba de pie delante de él, pura preocupación en su rostro. "¿A quién le estás hablando?"

Con un rugido de indignación, Juunana alzó una piedra y la tiró de lleno al dulce, adorable rostro.

Ella la evadió sin esfuerzo, esquivándola casi inconscientemente. "Juu-kun, solamente quiero ayudar**—**"

"¡No _necesito_ tu ayuda!" gritó, en voz alta lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañar su garganta. "¡No necesito _a nadie!_ ¡Nunca lo he hecho! Debería haber dejado que mi hermana _muera_ en ese apestoso almacén— ¡hubiera sido mejor para ella! ¡Y para mí también!"

"Juu-kun..."

"No es como que a alguien le importara cuando fuimos _humanos_— no, éramos sólo dos niños sin hogar para los que nadie tenía tiempo ni espacio. ¿Y sabes quien se hizo cargo de nosotros? ¿Quién nos mantuvo alimentados, y protegidos, y libre de problemas? _Yo,_ ¡yo fui! Soy el que tuvo las cicatrices, y yo fui el que recibió los golpes y los riesgos y las posibilidades, ¡porque ella no podía! ¡Quería _protegerla_!" Se rió, burlándose en un fino sonido. "Bueno, seguro que hice un buen trabajo, ¿no? No pude evitar que se enferme, ¡así que la llevé al único hombre en el mundo que podía transformarla, y a mí, en monstruos! ¡Nos convertimos en máquinas que podían matar y destruir y no sentir nada nunca! Oh, se suponía que sólo debí ser yo, ¡pero él se la llevó en la negociación! Él la convirtió en la misma cosa que a mí, ¡y ni siquiera se lo preguntó primero! ¡Y no pude detenerlo! ¿Te parece _eso_ proteger a alguien?"

Chiara estuvo allí mirándolo con amplios, heridos ojos. Heridos por él, no por ella.

El pecho de Juunana se retorció. No necesita respirar, pero se encontró jadeando en el aire duro, con jadeos harapientos. "Trunks la destruyó, y no pude detenerlo, por lo que me quedé allí y le permití destruirme a mí también. ¿Y ahora? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde está mi hermana, por la que he pasado por todo esto? ¡Está con _él!"_Dio vuelta su espalda a Chiara, puños a sus lados, temblando. "No me importa. No la necesito de todos modos. No te necesito, tampoco. ¡No necesito a nadie!" Se abalanzó en el aire—y cayó de cabeza al suelo, con el rostro en la tierra. Se había olvidado que no podía volar.

"¡Juu-kun!" Chiara corrió hacia él para ayudarlo.

Él se puso de pie y la miró. El odio en sus ojos detuvieron a la niña _androide_ por completo. "Aléjate de mí," siseó. "No te me acerques. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. ¡Te mataría a ti y a tu precioso 'Papá' si pudiera!" En ese momento, quiso decir cada palabra.

Chiara quedó allí de pie y lo vio mientras él giraba en sus talones y corría hacia las colinas orientales. Ella no lo llamó o trató de seguirlo. Se lanzó en una torpe corrida para escapar de la mirada infernalmente compasiva cuanto antes, en busca de refugio entre los áridos, acantilados rocosos.

* * *

_Y no hay un mapa_  
_Y una brújula no ayudaría en absoluto_  
_No puedo totalmente..._

* * *

Cuando el angosto camino se transformó en un callejón sin salida repentina, Juunana puso sus manos en las rocas frente a él y subió. Arrastró su cuerpo hacia arriba, ignorando las rasgaduras en sus ropas desgarradas por la piedra dentada. Se levantó para estar en la cima y mirar hacia el oeste. No podía ver la odioso cúpula amarilla de la Corporación Cápsula desde su posición, pero podía vislumbrar a los árboles de la superficie de los bosques cercanos.

Su visión se puso borrosa. Parpadeó, y sintió caliente lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Levantó su rasgada manga furiosamente a través de su rostro para limpiarlas, pero más aparecían para tomar su lugar.

"_¡¡__MIEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDA!!_" gritó, su voz rebota en los picos circundantes y le arrojaba su propio epíteto de nuevo hacia él. Como si en respuesta, el borde de piedra bajo sus pies escogió ese momento colapsar bajo su peso.

Juunana cayó por el acantilado, desvalido para detener su caída. Pequeñas rocas y piedras más grandes lo acompañaron en su rápido y descontrolado descenso, y para el momento en que aterrizó en el suelo de arena al pie de la colina sus ropas estaban sucias y casi en jirones. Su sintéticos huesos no se rompieron, su carne artificial no se lastimó ni sangró, pero el verdadero daño estaba en lo más profundo de su alma, donde ni vendas ni tecnología podían curarlo.

Luchó hasta arrodillarse, pero no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para ponerse de pie. Enterró su sucia cara en su manos sucias y lloró.

* * *

_Definitivamente, no hay lógica_  
_Para los humanos..._

—Björk, "Human Behavior"

* * *

Chiara saltó fuera de la cajuela del aero-coche y aterrizó sobre sus pies cuando Juunana-gou reapareció. Se veía terrible —cabello desaliñado, ropa rasgada y sucia, la cara casi blanca y muerta, los ojos aburridos y sólo medio-centrados. Ella quería correr hacia él, recibirlo en sus brazos y darle el abrazo que parecía necesitar, pero luchó por el impulso y se tranquilizó mientras se acercaba.

Él se detuvo alrededor de un brazo de distancia de ella, mirándola. "Esperaste."

Ella asentía.

"¿Por qué? Yo no iba a volver."

Chiara se encogió un poco de hombros. "Podrías haber vuelto. De hecho, lo hiciste."

Su pálidos ojos se quemaron en ella. "¿Qué te hace tan malditamente alegre?"

Esa era una pregunta con una respuesta fácil. "No hace falta ningún esfuerzo para ser más agradable con la gente que el que hace para ser desagradable. Y los resultados que obtienes son por lo general mucho mejor."

Juunana-gou parpadeó. "Realmente no crees eso."

"Sí lo hago."

Él bufó con algo así como su habitual desprecio. "Ni siquiera eres humana. Nunca has _sido_ humana. ¿Cómo sabrías lo que la gente es en realidad?"

"Papá me dice algunas cosas. Otras cosas las aprendo sola. En cuanto al resto... bueno, soy sólo yo. Igual que tú eres sólo tú." Ella le sonrió. "Pero me gustas de todos modos."

Él giró sus ojos, haciéndola reír suavemente.

"¿Está listo para regresar a casa ahora?"

"No es mi casa," la corrigió, limpiándose el polvo lo mejor que pudo. "Pero iré, aunque sólo sea para hacerte volver a donde perteneces. Además, necesito algo de ropa nueva."

Chiara soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio interno mientras Juunana-gou subía al asiento de pasajero. Ella se puso detrás del volante y despegó, dirigiéndose al compuesto de Gajetto. Ella sabía que los problemas de Juunana estaban lejos de haber concluido, y que aún él tenía una gran cantidad de obstáculos que superar— muchos de ellos hechos por él mismo— pero al menos, por esta noche, él estaría a salvo. Estaría en casa.

* * *


End file.
